User blog:Fobarimperius/Universe 1: Night 7
Fobar is player 1 Max gains $1. Max has $10. The die is rolled. It fails. The Terror Level increases to 6. As the night comes close, the man at the Curiositie Shop walks to the desk, hearing the door open. He looks aorund the shop, unable to see anyone nearby, and wonders what happened. As he turns, he is greeted by the shadow of a beast. "I see. This is how it ends." The man closes his eyes as he is violently eviscerated, sreaming in pain. After he is killed, the creature ransacks the shop, destroying everything of value. The Curiositie Shop is closed for the remainder of the game In Miskatonic University, a man, Sir William Brinton, was caught and murdered by the hounds. Before he could even react to their presence, he was torn apart. Sir William Brinton is discarded from the game Lumina has 1 Fight, Lumina has 3 Will Cadmus has 2 Speed, Cadmus has 2 Sneak Noticing the horrors outside and the deaths of more people of Arkham, Fobar decides for the moment it is best to play it safe and wait here. Fobar ends her turn at the Silver Twilight Lodge Awakened in Arkham with a clear mind, Lumina rushes into the night to help. She senses the horrors of Arkham growing. Lumina reaches Hyper just in time, seeing him surrounded by the hounds. "Hyper!" Hyper turns his head, surprised by Lumina's presence. "It's you again! If you could, I could uses some help!" Lumina readies her spells G8jdP1LN_Fk Lumina must pass a -2 Horror Check. Lumina has 1 die. Lumina fails. Lumina casts and exhausts Bravery. Lumina passes. Ready for the horror that the hound presents, Lumina gets her strength prepared. The hound roars at her, angered by her presence. Lumina must pass a -1 Fight check. Lumina has 0 die. Lumina casts Withering. Lumina casts. lumina gets +3 for combat. Lumina has 3 dice. Lumina fails. Lumina casts Shrivelling. Lumina casts. lumina loses 1 sanity and gains +6 to combat. Lumina has 6 dice. Lumina passes The hound proves powerful. It rushes at Lumina, who, still casting, cannot retaliate. She is forced to dive away from the creature as its front jowl snaps onto a lamp post. It lifts its flowered hindquarters as it reveals rows of teeth. Both ends of the hound dig into the lamp post and tear it apart. The creature roars angrily as it spits the metal aside. Lumina quickly releases the spells from her hand, however the Hound refuses to fall to Lumina. It gnashes and roars, ready to rip apart her throat. Forced to increase her power, Lumina causes herself a level of insanity, and then retaliates with a stronger spell. Fired into the mouth of the beast, the creature bursts open. Lumina gains Hound of Tindalos as a monster Trophy. Lumina now has 5 worth of monster trophies. The second hound moves forward, snarling angrily. Lumina must pass a -2 Horror Check or lose 4 sanity and be driven insane. Lumina has 1 die. Lumina passes. The second hound, as if angered by the death of its brethren, growls far more viciously, ready to swallow Lumina whole. Lumina must pass a -1 Combat Check. Lumina has 0 die. Lumina casts Dread Curse of Azathoth. Lumina passes and casts Dread Curse of Azathoth. Lumina loses 2 sanity and gains +9 to Combat. Lumina is out of usable items for the remainder of the turn. Mustering her most powerful spell, Lumina sees horrific visions of a being infinite in size, a slumbering giant beyond comprehension. As she returns to consciousness to see the hound leaping at her, she unleashes the power of the spell. The hound ceases to be except for a single tooth. Lumina gains Hound of Tindalos as a trophy. Lumina has 2 sanity remaining Lumina collapses to the ground, exhausted and out of power. She looks to Hyper. "Are you okay?" "Am I okay? You look like you shot your soul straight at that beast!" "kind of... We won, but I'm going to need to rest." Lumina ends her turn in the Miskatonic University streets Peepers arrives at Arkham Asylum and walks to the desk. "Excuse me, but I'm looking to purchase some medicines." The nurse at the desk looks to Peepers as she asks and responds, "This has been fairly common as of the last week. Are you okay?" "I am, for the most part. Please, I have the money needed." "Okay, hold on." After a little time, the nurse returns with a doctor. Peepers explains her requirements, paying the man and taking the medications. Peepers takes the time to sneak into the asylum, hiding and using the drugs. Powerful visions swim through Peepers head as maddening images flash about, but as they come, Peepers feels gradual relief. Peepers spends $2 and restores sanity back to 7. Peepers has $3. Cadmus makes his way to the historical society. Confused and interested in the bright light, hoping to have a solution, Cadmus heads over, but quickly notices a bizarre slimy creature flying through the air. Cadmus must make a Sneak check. Cadmus has 2 dice. Cadmus passes. Sneaking by the creature, Cadmus waits near the historical society to sneak inside and get the portal Cadmus ends his turn at the Historical Society Sass is now in the second part of the Great Hall of Celeano As Max looks back at the Abyss, he preapres to shut the portal. Max must pass a Fight Check. Max passes. Lifting and firing his rifle into the mass of tentaces, the tentacles recede, slithered back into the wretched world it came from. As the portal closes, Max sighs. Cadmus notices the Polyp in the air as it vanishes slowly, gone as if it was little more than imagination Max gains a Gate Trophy. Flying Polyp returns to the monster cup as its symbol matches the gate trophy Needing to get off the streets and avoid being attacked by more monsters, Org takes time to duck out and heads to the police station "Hold here, I'll be back." Hyper heads onto the campus and enters the library. "Maybe there will be something to help her sanity." Hyper ends his turn at the library As Fobar looks through the lodge, she is approached by a bizarre group of cultists. In the middle is a strange old man, who looks at Fobar and steps forward. His gaze pierces Fobar's very being, and she gains a powerful sensation of dread. "Young lady, you've been poking around here for some time. Let me ask you something, do you know of the Silver Twilight Lodge? "Isn't that the name of the building we are in?" The man laughs. "So you do not. I suppose something with your talens fighting those beasts may deserve some evidence of this world's true power. If you join us for a simple $3 donation, you may join us in the Inner Sanctum." Fobar discard $3, Fobar has $4 remaining. Paying the tribute, Fobar hands over the money. The man laughs calmly, but suspiciously. "My name is Carl Sanford. You are now a member of us, the Silver Twilight Lodge. Take this card." Fobar is given a robe and a card, and accepts, knowing that this place is still very dangerous, even when welcomed. Fobar gains '''Silver Twiight Lodge Membership' card. Fobar has different encounters when at the Silver Twilight Lodge.'' Lumina cannot have an encounter as she is in the streets Peepers does not have an encounter as she is recovering from restoring her sanity As Cadmus stares into the portal leading to a dimension unknown to others, he notices too late that the portal, entrancing him, has led him inside. As he turns around, he notices the portal has closed behind him. He is in Another Dimension. Max is surprised by the spontaneous appearance of a monster. G8jdP1LN_Fk Elder Thing appears Max cannot make a -3 horror check as he has 0 dice after reductions. Max takes 2 sanity damage. Max has 1 sanity. Max's head swims with visions and madness, images of creatures beyond normal understanding assault his mind. Max is barely standing as he regains his senses. Max must pass a combat check. max has 3 dice. With '''Rifle', Max gains +5. Max has 8 dice. Max passes'' Quickly drawing his rifle against a creature he can describe only as a beast made of other beasts, lacking any mouths but covered in stalks and eyes, with wings that look too ragged to use, Max begins firing his rifle. The creature grabs Max with its tentacles, intent on pulling Max in half and severing his body. Max manages to aim his rifle at the eyes of the beats, and fires. He is released to the ground as the creature reels backwards, releasing a warbling sound like nothing that Max has ever heard. Max continues firing at the beast, and shortly after, it falls. Max takes the moment to tear part of its wing off, just to be certain. Max gains Elder Thing as a monster trophy Org cannot pass the luck check on his encounter, and nothing happens As Hyper searches the library, he is stopped by a woman. "Ah, it's you from almost three weeks ago. Stop what you're doing now." "What is it I'm doing?" "Reading, while you have serious overdue fines" "Please, this is an emergency" "Then you'd best pay up" Hyper sighs angrily, then gets money out of his pocket. He angrily slaps the money into the librarian's hand. "Here, $4." The librarian smirks, then leaves Hyper to his reading. Hyper loses $4. Hyper has $5 remaining Cadmus casts '''Find Gate', Cadmus pays 1 sanity. Cadmus has 3 sanity remaining. Cadmus passes the spell check.'' Returning near instantly as soon as he had arrived, Cadmus reappears back at the Historical Society Because Cadmus cast it during the Otherworld phase, he doesn't have an encounter this turn As Sass wanders the Great Hall of Celeano, he comes across a skeleton still clutching its bag. Sass gains '''Dynamite' (+8 to Combat checks, discard after using)'' Another night, another close. Azathoth continues stirring, he wishes to awaken now, to stave away the sleep. The world is close to falling. A new portal, one to the city of Rl'yeh. Many godly beings inhabit it. just to enter would be madness. Out slithers the formless spawn, an wretched creature of filth. It wishes to be more than it is, but will never have such an identity. A foul air floats through the sky. The stench is overpowering, yet as the investigators notice, it reeks of ether. All spells are unable to be used for the next turn Category:Blog posts